Destiny Bound
by MJS77
Summary: Wonder if your past wasn't really your past...this Shehas Kenobi's story.


Title: Destiny Bound  
By: Shehas Kenobi  
Note: Shehas Tespin is Shehas Kenobi, before she marries Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is a story that will explain that character's personal background. Remember when I told you that there was only one other Jedi who knew Skyler Windscar's little secret. Well...that isn't exactually true. I didn't want to give this story away, because this story tells you there were a few other people who knew his little secret, also. This story is not about Luke or Mara Jade...it's about the SW character I created.  
  
  
"You know something. If I didn't know better, I would think that you are hiding something from me, dad." Shehas Tespin said looking at her dad while he busy himself watching the pasta cook.  
"What makes you say that, daughter of mine." E'pedwag Tespin glanced at his daughter.  
"Because...you have a twitch in the left corner of your eye." Shehas smiled.  
"Well, it can wait until after dinner." He pretended to be really busy. Shehas let it pass.  
Shehas was glad that she was once again back at home. She spent most of her time on missions. It was very rare for her to have free time to be captured by any Jedi Knight.  
  
After the clean up and setting down in the sitting room. The sun was making it's slow descent across the sky casting long shadows. The string of hologen tint bulbs gave off a soft glow increasing into a steady illumination throughout the room. Shehas remember many a time feeling comfortable of this room. Her father spent majority of this time at his computer terminal and work bench near the far corner in the sitting room.  
"Okay. What's wrong? When I arrived today, you seem preoccupy. Now," Shehas sat down next to her father. "what has happen?"  
"Well..." E'pedwag got up and went over to his work bench. He started rummage through a drawer. And...what he picked up was a thick book. "Things are not what they first appear to be. When you were just an infant." He walked over to his favorite stuff chair and Shehas drifted near to her father. "It was just, after I had lost my wife."  
E'pedwag Tespin sudden seem to age before Shehas's eyes. This had to be a sad moment in her life.  
"If you lost your wife..." The thought hit Shehas like a sonic shockwave. "How can you be my father?"  
E'pedwag finally opened the book. "Shehas...I'm not your father." Memories seemed to come in big waves overcoming him. "Your real father had just laid you down for just a few minutes."  
"Ahhh." Shehas Tespin was horror stricken about this revelation.  
"I was so stricken with anguish. I didn't know what I was doing." He couldn't look at Shehas Tespin in the eye.  
"Who are my real parents?" Shehas wasn't mad at E'pedwag just felt sorry for him.  
"You better stay seated for this one. Before I tell you who your real parents are, I have to tell about the day that it happen."  
Titan rolled next to his master and whistle. Shehas didn't have Padawan and travel alone save for this R2 unit as a companion. His official number was R2C7, but Shehas had started calling him...Titan. Shehas looked down at the picture that was on the first page of the thick book. She saw a ruthless looking man with coppery color hair.  
*Thank goodness, I didn't grow up knowing he was my dad.* Next to the man that was her biological father was a woman who had ash-wheat blonde hair; she was holding an infant boy and holding a little girl's hand. *This must be my family. When was this picture taken.* Shehas looked up mystified.  
E'pedwag looked up and nodded. "I'll tell you about the picture when I get finish."  
"This happen such a long time ago about twenty-nine years ago to be exact." E'pedwag looked at the picture. His eyes had a far-off looked. He was going into the pass in his mind...not...in body.  
"Your father--I later discovered as being called B'trek Windscar."  
"Windscar! No, no! It can't be; I'm not a Windscar. Windscars are a Sith family." Shehas closed her eyes. Shehas Tespin was a Jedi Knight. This was something she didn't want to hear. She was trained to fight the Sith not be one of them.  
"Shehas, it doesn't matter what your real family is. It's what's inside you that counts. You were good from the start. I have seen good people come from terrible homes." He looked up at the young lady that he considered as his daughter for 29 years. "I've, also, seen bad people come from good families. So, you see--you were good from the beginning."  
"Okay, but how did you come about getting me."  
"I'm coming to that." E'pedwag settled down once again to tell the tale. "Your biological father had lay you down while you were in baby basket. He place the basket behind some banafoam baskets. I think..." Shehas was confused, but she didn't interrupt him. "Like everybody eles, we knew that the Windscars were a Sith family and none of us here really like the Sith. We--people that are not sensitive to the Force--try to do our part. I just went overboard." E'pedwag looked up. "But--I would still do it all over again. I love you like a daughter." He looked down at the picture. "I never told you how I lost my wife." He paused only for a few seconds. "Your father had killed my wife a few months, before I took you."  
Shehas took this all in. She didn't know what else to do. But--she knew that E'pedwag had more to say.  
"I thought by taking you that he and his wife would be to grief stricting to have any more children. But..."  
"They had two other children after me." Shehas finished the sentence for him. "So, how did you come about this picture?" She pointed to the picture in front of him.  
"You were five years old and were heading to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I had--in my mind--thought of you as my daughter. I didn't want the Windscars to come back to take you away from me. You were my daughter." E'pedwag looked up at Shehas to see, if she understood. Shehas gave him a reassuring smile.  
"After two years from the kidnapping, they must've had another daughter and around your five year they must had a son. The person that I had hired found out their first child was name..."  
"I don't think I want to know, father." This made her father smiled. "I feel like I'm Shehas Tespin. I don't think I could get use to being call something else."  
No, no. I want to tell you the whole truth. So--this skeleton won't haunt me to my grave, if you don't mind."  
"Okay, father. But--I still would rather be called Shehas, tho."  
"Beep-beep...twit." Titan exclaimed.  
"No, Titan that goes for you, too. I much prefer to go by a name that I've with most of my life."  
"He told me that the name given to you at birth was Nef'mah Isis Windscar."  
Shehas wrinkled her nose. "No wonder I was protesting so much about not wanting to hear that. My gosh! What were they thinking when they come up with that name."  
E'pedwag laughed about that one. He knew that Shehas had a good sense-of-humor and this proved it. "Well...I got to tell you; you probably can see your brother in Coruscant."  
"Who is my brother, E'pedwag?"  
E'pedwag got up and went into his bedroom. A few minutes later he had a holopic in his hand. "Here's a picture of your brother, now." He handed her the holopic. Shehas took it and studied it.  
"He's Skyler." Shehas looked up. "How can he be my brother? Nobody knows what Skyler's last name is. Nobody questions him. I don't think nobody can get a straight answer from him when they do ask him."  
"Well..." E'pedwag rubbed his stubby grey beard. "You now know his last name. And--if I remember correctly...the Windscars have this ability that the oldsters talked about."  
Shehas Tespin loved the way E'pedwag always fought old age any way he could. It made life more interesting. She nodded him on.  
"They say that they could prevent others from reading their minds." E'pedwag tap the holopic. "If you want to know more, I would go to him and ask. Don't be surprise, if he denies this or thinks that you are spy. Give him this, if he starts to refuse the truth." He handed her a clip article from an old holoprint.  
Shehas read the article. ~~A young family has lost their newborn daughter. They were out shopping and a kidnapper had apparently been stalking from some time. When the young father laid his newborn daughter for a milosec and then bent down to pick up the basket. He found that someone had stolen his daughter. The young couple search frantically for their infant. If you have any information about the location of the lost infant or her kidnapper, please call the Intergalactic Imperial Cops.~~ The article had a small picture of the young couple and next to it was a close-up picture of a baby.  
"Okay. I'll go and see him, after he and Mason come back from their mission."  
"It's good to be home...at last." The sitting room's hologen light produced a soft glow.  
  
Mason Darklight smiled and went directly to his room to unpack.  
When Skyler was unpacking his things, a knock at the front door was issued. *Who could be calling at this hour of the day?* Skyler went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he got a big surprise. Shehas Tespin was standing just outside his door.  
"Come in." Skyler stepped aside to let Shehas come by. "What brings you by so early?"  
"Well...yesterday, I received some shocking news." Shehas walked towards the crouch. "You better sit down for this."  
*Now, what could have happen to be such as to be bad for him and Shehas?* "What kind of bad news are we talking about?" Skyler asked cautiously. He sat down on the recliner on the right side of the couch.  
"Well...I found out that I was kidnapped when I was just an infant."  
*How does that consider bad news to me?* But--he let her go on with her story.  
"The man who raise me for five years, before I was sent to the Jedi Temple was my kidnapper. He told me who my real parents were." Shehas looked into his eyes to get any glimmer to recognition. "He said my father's name is...B'trek Windscar and my mother's name is...Isis Windscar."  
Skyler inwardly jerked. This can't be my missing sister that my parents talked about. He wanted to deny this. "How is this bad news to me? It seems like it is bad news for you." He didn't let any motions show; he had gotten good at this.  
"And...he, also, told me that I have a younger sister and brother."  
There was a short pause, but didn't seem that way to Skyler; he wasn't going to give anything away.  
"He told me their names, also. My sister's name is ChiroBlade and my brother's name is..." Shehas tried to let Skyler have every chance to tell her, before she revealed the truth. "Skyler."  
"Well...I think he didn't tell you the truth, Shehas. If he is a kidnapper and he did kidnap you. Why would he be telling you the hows and whys of it? Why would he be telling you your parents' true names or even making up it look like you got siblings?" Skyler tried to use logic to prevent telling the truth.  
"He told me, if you didn't believe what I said to you." Shehas unfolded an old article. "He told me to show you this. And, Skyler--I could easily find out the whole truth myself. Do you believe that I'm that naive that couldn't find the truth or even fall for a simple trick like that?"  
Shehas was getting frustrated. She--for a fact--that if she tried to force it out of him; he would only block her out of his mind and would deny everything.  
"Please...just tell me the truth."  
For the longest, it didn't seem that Skyler was going to speak. He kept staring at the article. *The truth will set you free.* It was just a ghost of a whisper that litely touch Skyler's mind.  
Skyler looked up finally. "Yes. My name is Skyler Windscar. And--I guess this means were brother and sister, but I don't get how did this person had the means to gather all this information." It was like a heavy burden being lifted off his shoulders while he was talking. "I kept this little secret for quiet some time. Who would ever believe a Sith turn good. You know...it's kind of funny, if you think about it. Two out of three of their children turn to become Jedi Knights."  
"Well...to tell you the truth; I think faith decided my path for me. But--I will tell you everything that went on as it was told to me." Shehas pointed at the article.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He hurled his lightsaber away. "Never! Never will I turned to the dark side! You have failed, Palpatine. I am a Jedi, as my father was before me."~~Return Of The Jedi, by James Kahn  
  
@original finished by Wednesday, July 19, 2000 


End file.
